How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespere Play
by covertoperative456
Summary: So, my life has been turned upside down after one event. One event that left my head pounding, my stress escalating, and my body aching for more. Why, you ask? What happened to make me feel these things? Well, I got two words for you. Zach. Goode.
1. Chapter 1

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespere Play**

**Chapter One**

**Cammie Pov**

My name is Cammie Morgan. I'm head cheerleader, captain of the dance team, student council president, straight A student, and president of drama club, HBIC. Aka the most popular girl in school. Now, before you even think about it, no. I am not one of those mean popular girls. People actually like me because I'm nice, thankyouverymuch. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering how my life became a modern day Shakespeare play. Well I got two words for you.

Zachary. Goode.

Yeah, you read right. Zachary Goode, captain of the football team, star quarterback, student body president, straight A student, and president of art club, HDIC. Aka the most popular guy in school. And people like him because he's nice (and hot) too. Well, sort of. He's mostly a cocky and arrogant asshole but aren't all boys? I'm sure you're like, if you're the most popular girl and he's the most popular guy, shouldn't you two be dating? Right? Wrong.

Zach Goode and I are NOT and never will be DATING. I hate him, and he hates me. (At least that's what I thought.) Why? Well the Morgan and Goode families have hated each other for generations. Yeah. _Generations_.

It was like a curse. No matter what, one Goode and one Morgan from that time would find a way to hate each other. Not necessarily immediately- it could take years. But trust me, they always find a reason, no matter how stupid or petty it may seem, there's always a reason.

It all started way back when...

Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandma Morgan was dating Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpappy Goode (_why the hell did I say Grandpappy...?_). It was a great love filled relationship that lasted three years, but in their senior year Great Grandma Morgan found out that Great Grandpappy Goode had cheated on her with her older sister Lacey. Apparently, when Great Grandpappy Goode was saying he was going on road trips with his cousins he was really flying out from Virginia to see Lacey in California. Great Grandma Morgan found out when she flew to Cali to surprise her big sister only to find Lacey making out with the Goode boy. Lacey and Grandma Morgan couldn't hate each other because Lacey didn't know he was already seeing someone, much less her little sister. If she had, she never would have let it happen. But Great Grandpappy Goode was in for a rude awakening when he got dumped by both of the Morgan sisters and told to burn in hell.

After that historic event, (some Morgans think it was part of what caused world war one) the story was passed on and the families were destined to find a reason to hate each other. The Morgans were destined to be proud, powerful and pure while the Goodes were fated to be tempered, taunting and thoughtless.

In high school, Zach's mom Catherine trashed my mom's new Cadillac my dad had gotten her for her 16th birthday on senior prank night so Mom put jelly in her car. Plus, she stole a very expensive necklace that Catherine's boyfriend had given her since Mom's car was given to her by her boyfriend. It was only fair. Let's just say Catherine was pissed. Mom still has the necklace too. In middle school, my dad told Catherine's brother off for bullying my mom and let's just say Dad wasn't the one that ended up with the broken nose. However, us Morgans being Morgans, destined to be pure hearted and all, we did feel bad when Jake, Catherine's brother, died due to a drunk truck driver when I was around 10.

Zach and I hadn't found our reason to hate each other yet, I mean, the only interaction we had was sneers of "Morgan" and "Goode" and glares from across the hall but besides that we had no reason to want to kill the other. But trust me, we would find a reason.

Anyway, I think you get it. Goodes=Evil and Morgans=Good. Goode's hate Morgans and Morgans hate Goodes. It's just how things work. Right? Right. But that whole cycle was messed up before senior year...

* * *

"Cameron, put on the outfit or I ask Bex to help you." Macey held the clothes towards me and I made a big show of sighing as I went into the bathroom to change.

I removed my sweats, slipping into the 3 inch ripped denim shorts and the royal blue crop top, stepping back out into my room, an annoyed expression written on my face.

My friends clapped and squealed.

"You look amazing!" Liz exclaimed.

"I _look _like a slut." My hands rested on my hips as I glared at no one in particular.

"Oh, come on Cam. You're the most popular girl in school and we're about to be seniors. Put on your leather jacket and loosen up a bit." Bex encouraged, her accent thick from a recent visit to London as she handed me my cropped leather jacket.

Sighing again, I took it and slipped it on, shaking my hair out. And that's when the real prepping began. My waist length sunflower blonde hair was curled and left down, my make-up was natural besides mascara, eyeliner and Rosy-Posy pink lipstick. Macey had me wear black chic ankle strap heels and a spiked bracelet.

Bex wore a short black dress that complemented her curves and straightened her hair, pairing it with white heels like mine. Liz wore a pink dress that was tight at the top but puffed out at her waist with white cowgirl boots, her golden hair in tight curls that bounced around her shoulders. Macey being Macey, she wore a red shorts with a black bandeau crop top, a black flannel tied around her waist, black high heel boots to match, her hair in a tight half up half down.

Good news. As the most popular girls in school, we had no choice but to go to the end of summer party meaning we had an excuse to look _super _hot. Bad news. Zachary- FUCKING -Goode was hosting it. At his house. And we had to go otherwise it was social suicide.

But that didn't stop me from getting in my car and driving to his mansion, my friends and I singing along to the radio.

When we got there the party was in full swing- couples were making out on the lawn, dorks were talking about weird stuff in the corners, the music was booming and almost everyone was drunk.

I was drunk in less than an hour and people kept coming up to me. I danced and talked with people I knew and took selfies but soon I was grinding on some guy. He didn't care, I mean he was shit face drunk too.

He turned me around in his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist before pressing his lips to mine. Some guy I couldn't recognize because I was wasted was kissing me and I was kissing back. His lips were soft but at the same time rough and hard. I threaded my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss, moulding my lips with his, allowing his tongue to snake into my mouth. It felt like fire wherever we touched and soon I was backed against a wall, his hands gripping my hips.

He pressed his lips harder to mine and I moaned into his mouth. Soon, a door was opened and we moved inside the room. And, well I'm sure you could guess what happened next.

* * *

I woke up with my head on someone's chest and that someone's arms around me. No matter how comfortable I felt, when I glanced around the room, I started to remember what had happened the night before and what I saw in the room...well, let's just say I panicked.

Football helmet...

Trophies...

Paintings...

Art utensils...

Extraordinary report cards...

Winning ball...

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I jumped from the bed and upon realizing I was naked, I grabbed the closest piece of clothing near me. First was my bra, then my underwear and my shorts...But I couldn't find my shirt! Groaning, I picked up the closest thing to me which was one of _his _t-shirts that said Blackthorne Institute on the front. Pulling it over my head, I couldn't help but notice how good it smelt.

The guy in the bed got up, pulled on some jeans and my suspicions were confirmed. I had just slept with Zach Goode. _I slept with Zach Goode. _I SLEPT WITH ZACH GOODE.

When we turned and faced each other, we both spoke at the same time.

"Fuck."

Then I snapped out of my trance. I moved towards the door and slid on my heels.

"Wait- Cammie!" Zach called after me.

I turned to him. "Something tells me we won't be forgetting about this in a while because you have scratches and hickies, I have bruises and hickies but here's how this is going to go. I will go home and hang out with my friends after I nurse this hangover, you will go play football with your friends or something, and we go back to hating each other. We forget this night ever happened, kay?"

Without giving him a chance to answer, I left the room and bolted down the stairs.

"That's my shirt, you know!" He yelled.

"Fuck off, Zachary!" I shouted just before I walked out the door. The girls took my car home so I just started walking in the direction to my house, dialing Macey.

"What the hell, Cam?! I have a hangover, I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure you have a thousand other things to do besides calling me!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Macey, I just slept with Zach Goode and I need a ride!" I yelled at her.

"Did you just say you _slept with Zach Goode_? Where are you, I'm coming."

And a few minutes later her car appeared in front of me and I climbed in.

"So what's this I hear about you sleeping with Zach Goode?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I rubbed my aching temple. "Macey, I don't want to talk about Zach right now. We're just gonna go back to hating each other and forget about this."

"Sure. Yeah. Okay." She looked at the road, a sly smile on her face.

I glanced at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?" She asked innocently.

"That. That thing you're doing. You're doing that thing." Okay, what in the world Cam? That made no sense whatsoever.

"What thing? I'm not doing any _thing_."

I sighed, turning away from her. "Whatever. Just forget it."

_Oh, Cammie._

I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window, watching as a light rain started to fall, trying to get thoughts of Zach's hands roaming my body out of my mind.

_What are you going to do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespere Play**

**Chapter Two**

**Zach Pov**

As soon as Cammie left, I picked up my phone and called Grant.

"Bro, it's 10 am on the Saturday after the end of summer party and we have school in two weeks. Why are you calling me? Wait- she bolted, didn't she?" I could hear the grin in his voice.

But I didn't catch on to what he was talking about right away. "What? Who?"

"Cammie, dumbass! Bex and I saw you two go into your room last night and decided to let you be. So, my guess is she cussed you out, said to forget it ever happened, and ran. Am I right, or am I right?"

Rolling my eyes, I ran a tired hand over my face. "Yeah, pretty much." My eyes widened as a realization dawned on me. "Yo, she took my Blackthorne t-shirt, dude."

"Oh! You gotta admit that's hot." Grant exclaimed.

I groaned. "Why are you like this?"

He probably shrugged. "Dunno. But, one question, what are you gonna do? I mean, bro, you just slept with your worst enemy. How are you going to just make everything go back to normal?"

Placing my hands on my dresser, I looked in the mirror and saw something lying on the floor.

Walking over to it, I picked it up, realizing it was a spiked bracelet. _Her_ spiked bracelet. Turning it over in my fingers, my eyes caught sight of a craving someone had made into the inside, as if with a small needle or pen.

It read:

_Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, __Cammie Morgan_

I found myself wanting her back there, wanting to feel her fingers running through my hair and to hold her in my arms while I stared into those stubborn blue eyes, breathing in her intoxicating, peppermint rose scent.

My hand ran through my messy brown curls as I desperately tried to get her off my mind.

I fingered her braclet as I spoke my next words. "I don't think that's the question you should be asking, Grant."

"Then what is it if not that?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The question is _can _I make everything go back to normal."

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

I woke up on Monday morning, instantly inhaling the scent from Zach's shirt.

Even though I told the girls I'd gotten rid of it, even though I told myself I didn't want him, the fact that I couldn't get rid of his stupid t-shirt mocked me.

It was ridiculous!

I've hated this guy since the day I was born and all of a sudden a one night stand occurs, ruining everything I've ever known.

That bloody shirt was just the beginning of it.

Maybe I forgot to mention, but Zach's friends are dating my friends. Bex and Grant. Liz and Jonas. Macey and Nick. So, I'm sure you could imagine how much we had to see each other.

However, I somehow managed to avoid Zach throughout the entire two weeks before school started. No one but our friends knew about our..._escapade _should I say, meaning the gossip thing was covered. I just had to stay away from him so that I didn't lose control over my emotions, because I knew thinking about him nonstop for weeks was bad, and physically _seeing _him...let's just say it'd be worse.

So I kept my distance.

But now that it was the first day of senior year, I couldn't hide any longer.

So, I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, washing my hair and body each three times with my peppermint rose shower set. When I got out, I blow dried my hair and curled it so that it flowed down my back, pulling the blonde strands into a waterfall braid. Stepping inside my closet, I was welcomed by my extensive wardrobe.

Eventually I settled on a ripped denim skirt paired with a "Fries Before Guys, Food Before Dudes" graphic tee that I tucked in. At school I'm literally _known _for my graphic tees. (And how amazing it is that I can perform a perfect back hand spring cartwheel round off front hand sprig somersault in a tight 3 inch skirt perfectly but, you know, irrelevant...) I slid on some lace up Just Fab boots to match.

I did my make-up simple and natural, just adding pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara before grabbing my things and heading outside to my car.

Though I couldn't help but notice my mom asleep at the island with a cup of coffee in front of her and papers strewn all across the surface. Another late night my guess.

Climbing into my BMW, I pulled off and drove toward school.

As I slid into my "reserved" parking spot, I saw everyone watching, as usual. Trying not to show how uncomfortable I was, I made my way towards my locker and my friends, grabbing a schedule on my way.

Of course, since Zach and I have mutual friends, he was there when I found them. Bex, Macey and Liz all waved, Nick nodded as he put his arm around Mace, Jonas smiled, Grant grinned smugly (wonder what that's about) and Zach tried to catch my eye.

Avoiding his gaze, I put my things in my locker and closed it, leaning my back on the cool surface.

Something I forgot to mention, Zach is a bit of a player/bad boy as well as the HDIC, so when I say we had at least 10 girls crowded around us, for him, and at least 10 guys, for me (unfortuantely), I really meant it. And it just made me feel worse.

Another issue I learned of that day, his locker was right next to mine.

One more issue I also learned that day as we all compared schedules was that not only did I have at least two of my friends in every class, the second person was Zach. For every. Freaking. _Period_.

Fucking kill me already.

Grabbing my bag when the bell rang, I walked with Bex and Zach to Ms. Gordon's homeroom.

"Cammie."

I knew who it was but I walked faster, edging ahead of him as I started to bite my lip and grit my teeth.

"Yes, Goode?" My voice quipped back, feet moving faster.

"Cammie, come on, don't be like that." Zach said behind me, getting closer.

"I'm not being like anything." I responded, practically running the rest of the way to the classroom.

"Well, that was riveting." I heard Bex's accent say behind me.

Great.

_Just great._

* * *

**Zach Pov**

After two weeks of non-stop thinking about Cammie, and two weeks of her avoiding me, I was looking forward to the first day of school.

She wouldn't be able to avoid me then, or so I thought.

We were walking to homeroom with Bex, but as soon as I tried to talk to her she bolted.

_Did this mean it was a mistake? Was the whole thing a mistake? Were my constant thoughts about her delicate figure in my hands and her hands running through my curls for nothing? Did she not enjoy it? Did she not want anything to do with me?_

I don't know why, but these thoughts worried me. And that worried me even more. I mean, why should I care if my worst enemy hates my guts? We've dealt each other for this long, and I never cared, but all of a sudden I was terrified when she couldn't even look at me.

Still, that didn't stop me from trying to talk to her. We were at school, and she was the most popular girl so I figured she would be easy to find and corner. Turns out, I was incredibly wrong.

When I entered homeroom, she was sitting in the back, her assigned seat according to the seating chart on the board. Fortunately for me, Bex and my seats were right near hers- me on her right and Bex next to me.

Smirking in self satisfaction, I swaggered, yeah _swaggered, _over to my seat and plopped down next to her. "Hey, Gallagher Girl. Have a nice summer?"

Cammie turned to do what I assumed was reprimand or insult me, but instead she filled with that unmistakable Morgan badass demeanor and the Cameron stubbornness.

_God, that's amazing. Is it weird that her anger is turning me on right now- GOODE! Get it together!_

She tilted her head and her blue irises hardened, no doubt living up to her name. "What, _Goode,_" She sneered my name as if it was an insult, which, to a Morgan, it probably was. ", did you just call me?"

"Gallagher Girl?" I repeated, a smirk tugging at my lips again. Her intimidation, yes, scared me slightly, but also made me excited. It was fun to push her buttons, fun to know that she would actually acknowledge my existence.

"How the hell do you even _know _about Gallagher?" Cammie's eyebrows raised, making her even more intimidating. Which made me even more giddy.

"It was on your bracelet." I said quietly so no one within range could hear so as not to start rumors.

I slid her spiked bracelet out of my pocket, letting her see it under the table.

"Where did you find this?" She mumbled, anger dissipating.

I glanced up at her through her curtain of hair, smiling slightly at the curiosity she peered at the object with. God help me but I really wanted to reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear right then. "You left it in my room."

She glanced at me as well, and when I held it out to her she smiled too as she took it, sliding it over her wrist. "Thanks."

"No problem." I initially wanted to exchange it for my shirt, but I couldn't find the heart at that moment to be selfish. Not while I looked into her sapphire blue eyes. I couldn't be selfish with her.

Just when things were getting good, just when I thought she might actually like me, the bell rang and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in, jumping out of her seat and dashing out the door.

"Dammit, Morgan." I hissed under my breath as I gathered my things. "I can't even have a proper conversation with you."

I ran after her, calling "Gallagher Girl" and peered over the heads of students to get a better look, but she was gone.

She'd disappeared into the crowd like a...chameleon.

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

_Ugh, his stupid green eyes and that stupid smirk and that stupid leather jacket and those stupid green eyes and that stupid smirk and that stupid lather jacket and that _damn smile_._

I've known Zachary Goode my entire life and never, ever have I seen him smile. But when he smiled at me like he did in that classroom...God, I felt like I'd do anything for him.

But _thank God_ the bell rang before I did something I would regret.

As soon as I was in the crowd, I blended into the crowd, hence my childhood nickname Chameleon. My dad used to call me that.

Sure, I was the most popular girl in school but sticking to the shadows was my thing just as much as graphic t-shirts were. It's just what I do. Especially when I'm trying to avoid my worst enemy who may or may not have feelings for me because I may or may not have had feelings too.

_Jesus, I'm screwed._

I'm sure you're wondering, what's so weird about the fact that he wants to talk to you and you're running away from him? Well, let me give you a look into the past. Sophomore year...

FLASHBACK:** TWO YEARS AGO, SOPHMORE YEAR**

_"Hey, asshat!" I shouted._

_Zach Goode rolled his eyes, turning away from the giggling girls to look towards me with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, nutcase?"_

_Ignoring his insult, I stood with my friends at our lockers. "What's with the jacket? It's 90 degrees outside."_

_He stepped closer. "Well, maybe I'm just feeling the after taste of your cold ass heart."_

_"Oh, really?" I stepped away from my friends, smacking on the gum in my mouth. Getting right up in his unbelievably perfect face, I blew a bubble so big it was just an inch away from his nose before popping it with a loud smack. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _Goode_," I sneered his name. "But unlike all the girls you parade around, who are full of fire, my specialty's _ice_."_

_"Is that so? Because I think I just feel a heat wave coming on...Excuse me, could one of you help me with this..." Zach Goode fumbled with the ends of his leather jacket and the girls behind him squealed, happily pulling it off of his arms slowly._

_They played tug-of-war with it until someone finally claimed it._

_I rolled my eyes so far they almost went into the back of my head. We were still so close I could feel his minty breath tickling my lips. However, there was no way I was going to let him win this. "I get it."_

_He looked confused then. "Huh?"_

_I smiled smugly, shrugging. "I get it. You've got this whole 'king of the castle', 'coolest guy at the party' thing going for you, and you want to intimidate me because you fear I'm a threat to your rein. Makes since. But here's one thing you're forgetting." I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I...don't...care."_

_And with that, I pulled back and walked away, my friends following behind, Zach fuming at his loss of this particular round of our unspoken game._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

So, yeah. You ask about Zach and I? I will tell you this and exactly this. Zach Goode is a disgrace to humanity and the biggest embicle on the planet.

That was my train of thought when it came to Zach. And most likely his when it came to me.

But for some reason, the night of the end of the summer party, his stupid green eyes and soft curls in my hands got the best of me.

Actually, I'm slightly surprised I got that drunk in the first place. I mean, yeah, I've been drunk before, but never to the point where I'm not aware of what's happening. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm no lightweight. It takes a lot to get me shit face drunk.

And only now do I think about how much I really drank that night...

Wow, am I that slow?

Jeez...

Anyway, I had finally made it to first period, AC Math with Mr. Moscowski.

I could hear Zach calling out "Morgan" and "Gallagher Girl" in the halls, but I just leaned back in my chair and stared out the window, waiting for the bell to ring.

Thankfully, when it did, Liz got here before Zach, and since there weren't assigned seats in this class, she sat next to me- leaving Zach two rows ahead to the right.

I could feel his glare as he sat down.

But why did I care? I didn't have to deal with him for the next hour.

But I _did _care, and as I looked down at my spiked braclet that I'd slid onto my wrist on my way to class, the bracelet that Zach had unselfishly given back to me, I couldn't fight off the feeling of guilt that crept into my core...

* * *

**Zach Pov**

Three weeks. _Three weeks._

That's how long we'd been seniors at Roseville High. That's how long football practice was in session. That's how long I had art club after school on Wednesdays. That's how long I did my job as student body president. That's how long Cammie was avoiding me.

I tried to catch her eye in class, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

I tried to follow her in the halls, she disappeared into the crowd, leaving me confused and annoyed.

I tried to partner with her for a class project, she hurriedly rushed to someone else _dying _to work with her.

I tried to catch her at the games, (she was head cheerleader after all) she quickly ran off with a friend.

Rumors were starting to go around, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to talk to her. It took me a good, long week, but I finally came to the conclusion that I had mediocre feelings for the HBIC graphic t-shirt dork of Roseville.

I swear, every single day she wore one of those damn t-shirts. I don't even see the appeal! Not that it isn't kind of amazing that she has a weird but cool quirk like that. So, I'm sure you could imagine how stomach flipped every time she smiled or played with the spiked bracelet always decorating her right wrist.

Sure, she would hardly acknowledge my presence, but there was still the occasional brush of a hand in the hallway that made my heart hesitate, or the bump of a shoulder in the fight to get out of a classroom that was accompanied by her mumbled "sorry", making me suck in a breath.

Yeah, I was, as girls would say, "head over heels".

Good thing I was great at hiding it though because if the guys figured it out I'd definitely get shit for that.

I mean, I had feelings for my worst enemy after a one night stand- how could that not make me seem insane?

These were my thoughts as football practice ended and Coach yelled, "Hit the showers!"

After my shower and some stupid wrestling in the locker room with the guys, I slid into my jeans and my grey t-shirt with my leather jacket.

Telling Grant I'd see him later, we did that handshake thing all guys do that completely confuses girls and I left.

I went to the parking lot to drive home, climbing into my blue Corvette. I was halfway home, 10 minutes away from school, when I realized I'd left my math book in the auditorium after an emergency art club meeting regarding this year's showcase during lunch.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath, slamming on the breaks. Deciding I couldn't do my homework without it, I swerved into a U-turn and sped back to the school.

I was leaving for real this time, math book in hand, when I heard a soft banging and muffled cries of, "Help! Is somebody there?!"

Slowly making my way towards the sound, I wove in and out of dressing rooms and hallways backstage until I found the source of the sound.

There was a dressing room door. It must have been jammed shut, because the girl on the other side of it was kicking and beating on it, jerking the handle as she desperately tried to get out.

"Help! Please! Argh! I don't have the patience for this crap! Somebody open the damn door, please!"

That's when I recognized the voice and the stubbornness it held.

The girl who'd been avoiding me for five weeks was crying for help, and I was no doubt the only one in the building at that time.

I was the only one who could help her.

Running toward the door, I threw my math book aside, instead pulling on the handle of the door, ignoring my curls as they fell into my eyes.

When Cammie saw me her eyes widened, and she forgot about the jammed door between us.

But I didn't.

She clearly wanted out of that room, and in the pass few weeks I'd felt the need to give her everything she wanted. Besides, I wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to show her I wasn't the jerk she always thought I was. And to do that I needed to show it somehow. So I'm sure you know I wasn't going to be the jackass to leave her locked in a dressing room all night.

We stared into each others eyes through the small glass window in the door as I fumbled with the lock.

It finally opened after a good kick and pull, but the momentum threw me back.

Cammie reached out and grabbed my arm before I could fall, stabilizing me.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled me into the room, worry clear in her eyes. Her amazing blue eyes...Jesus, I couldn't stop looking at her. She was wearing white shorts overalls, the straps just hanging around jer waist, not on her shoulders, with a bloody graphic t-shirt in black that said "A Girl Has No Name", tied in the front so that it was cropped, black heeled cowboy boots on her feet. Her hair was in a wavy high ponytail and she wasn't wearing much make-up, as usual.

Sure, I'd had classes with her all day but there in that small room, I was really seeing her.

God, I just wanted to kiss her.

I nodded, snapping out of my daze. "Yeah. You?"

She finally snapped out of her own trance. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, by the way. I have to get going so..." Without another word, she grabbed her bag and moved toward the door.

But I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Not so fast, princess." I said, smirking.

Cammie shrugged my arm off and but her hands on her hips, strmaring me down. Or up, rather, since I was 8 inches taller than her, being 6'3, her resting at 5'6. "Don't call me princess."

"Well, what do you want me to call you, sweetheart? Morgan? Gallagher Girl? Cameron?"

She rolled her eyes so far I thought they might roll back into her head. "If this is the only reason you pulled me back, I'll just leave."

I groaned. "Jesus, you Morgans really are driven by pure will."

Her eyes widened in offence and she started to retort but I didn't want her stubborn, smart mouth ruining this moment.

I held my hands up. "Wait, before you say something that ticks us both off, I wanted to talk about what happened this summer and-"

"Don't worry about it. It was one night, it shouldn't matter. We've hated each other this long, I think we can do the same for 60 more years. It never happened. No conflict required." Cammie made it halfway out the door before I grabbed her small waist in my hands pulling her back again.

This time, I didn't just stop her in front of me. Instead, I knocked her bag out of her hand and pressed her back to a wall. "Actually, there _is _a conflict, princess."

By the way her breath shook and her eyes dilated, I could tell her heart rate had increased with my closeness. But she still found the sense to reply. "And what would that be?"

I looked at her. Straight in the eyes. I let her see the desperation, the _vulnerability_ in me as I said my next words.

"I can't get you off my mind."

And with that, tired of waiting, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespere Play**

**Chapter Three**

**Zach Pov**

Well, she didn't pull away, so that's good.

Instead, her hands moved to grip little fistfuls of my t-shirt. My fingers dug into her waist, trying to pull her closer. In response, Cammie stepped up onto her tiptoes, reaching up to my height. I lifted her up, breaking the kiss, and she yelped as I carried her over to sit on top of a dresser. Our lips were connected again almost instantly. When my hand reached up to rest on the bare skin of her midriff, fingers toying with the end of her shirt, she seemed to realize where I my mind was going and she grabbed my hand, pulling away.

Cammie looked into my eyes. "We can't do this. And we definitely can't do this here."

She jumped off of the dresser and brushed past me to get her backpack.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. "Seriously?"

Cammie turned back to me, apology written in her features. "Look, I can't stop thinking about you. And as much as I hate to admit it, I want you. Like, a lot. But I can't just break years of tradition to date you."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning my head down slightly. "Why won't you just try?"

She kept her eyes trained on the floor. "I can't betray my family, Zach." Her voice was soft when she said my name and she finally looked up at me with those bright blue eyes, her thick black eyelashes blinking at me.

She was so beautiful right then, I knew I had to try.

"If our family's found out that we were together..." Cam trailed off.

"Then we make sure they don't find out. Meet in secret, don't tell anyone. Not even our friends." I offered.

She shook her head. "It's risky, Zach. I don't..." She sighed. "If I agree to this-"

I smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Hey! I said '_if_', thank you very much." Cammie protested. "If I agree to this, we have to have rules."

"Okay, you are ridiculous. Rules? Really?"

"Yes. Rules." She pulled a green notebook out of her backpack and pulled away from me, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the room.

I sighed and sat on top of the dresser next to her.

"First," She scribbled something down with a blue pen. "No telling or even hinting our relationship to anyone."

"Obviously." I stated.

Cam glared at me over her shoulder.

I put my hands up in mock innocence.

She rolled her eyes so far I thought they would go into the back of her head. "Two, no reckless or attention drawing displays of affection when in public..."

When she was finished, our list looked like this.

_1\. No telling or hinting a relationship to anyone, not even our friends_

_2\. No reckless or spontaneous displays of affection in public_

_3\. No obvious gifts or otherwise_

There were a couple more, but they basically said the same thing.

"Alright, now we have to sign it." Cammie said, ripping the page out of her notebook.

"What, like a contract?"

"Yes, exactly." She wrote her name on the paper in her neat, calligraphy handwriting and slid the paper over to me.

I wrote my name as well and she made a whole nother copy of the "contact" to give to me. We were walking out of the school together when she yelled in frustration.

"Crap!"

I looked at her. "What is it?"

"My mom needed me to meet her at her office immediately after school but Macey has my car and I'm already late. Fuck!" Cammie scolded herself, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I could give you a ride? I mean, I'm not busy." Actually, I was, but hey, I still had to prove myself to her. My brothers were coming down from college and I was supposed to cook dinner because my mom had to go to my sister's parent/teacher conference. But Cam needed me so I figured it could wait.

She looked at me. "Are you sure? It's pretty far from here. I don't even like to drive it myself."

"It can't be that bad."

"Zach, my mom owns a company in Richmond."

We were in the parking lot now, making our way to my Corvette. "Well, glad to know what I'm getting myself into." I said matter-of-factly as I opened the passenger side door for her.

"So you can be a gentleman." Cam joked as she slid in.

I got into the drivers side and smirked as I pulled away from the school. "You really think I'm an asshole, don't you?"

Her eyes widened and she sat up. "What? No! I-" She sighed. "Sorry, I have a problem with spitting out the first thing that comes to mind without thinking about how it affects others. That's not what I meant. At all."

I looked at her as I stopped the car at a red light and made the split second decision to place my hand on her thigh in a comforting manner, my smirk becoming more of a smile. "It's not a problem, Cammie. It's actually pretty awesome."

She glanced down, her cheeks turning a light pink, before looking up at me from underneath her eyelashes in that way she does. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, these days it's not often you meet someone who's not afraid to tell you how they feel about something with complete honesty. Most people just go with the flow and agree with whatever society decides in right. But you don't care what they think, and that's kind of cool."

"Thanks." She whispered quietly, trying and failing to hide her smile.

I nodded. "Anyway, I'm not surprised that that's your opinion of me. I've never been anything but a jerk to you up until a few weeks ago."

"You're not a jerk, Zach." Cam argued.

"Yeah, actually. I kind of am."

"Okay, fine. You're a little bit of a jerk."

We laughed.

"But no, seriously. You're not that bad." Cammie told me. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said this, but I've kind of always had a crush on you."

I looked over at her, a grin on my face. "You have to be joking right now."

She shook her head, smiling.

"What? We've been going back and forth since we were kids and this whole time you've liked me? How did I not figure this out?"

Cam shrugged. "I'm good at keeping secrets, even from the girls. Besides, you were so annoying sometimes it was easy to ignore my feelings. Maybe that's why I can't push you away now. My feelings existed way before the party, and then when we woke up the morning after and realized what we'd done, all those feelings came rushing back like a tidal wave. Now here I am sitting in your car right after agreeing to a secret relationship because our families would kill us if they found out we were together. Funny how the world works, isn't it?"

"Hilarious." I replied, realizing I felt the same way. Cammie had always been attractive and cute and beautiful but I mostly ignored it every time it came to my attention. But then we kept getting older and I would notice the little things she would do like talk with her hands when she was angry and run her hands through her hair when she's frustrated. Then how she would stare at the ground and bite her lip while looking up through her eyelashes when she's self concious, and then how she would try to shrink down to an even smaller size when she wanted to be invisible.

She had started talking again. What about, I dont know because her voice sounded miles away. I was noticing things about her now. How she paused and bit her lip between every sentence, looking up as if trying to figure out how to word what she was planning to say. How she repeatedly tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears when they fell into her eyes. Then how her blue eyes shined in the setting sun reflecting off the other cars on the freeway.

Without even thinking, I pulled the car over on the side of the highway.

"Zach, what are you-"

I turned towards her, unbuckling my seatbelt and scooting closer. Slowly, I let one hand grasp her waist, the other reaching up to pull the rubberband from her ponytail, allowing her long blonde locks to fall wildly. We were so close I could feel her minty fresh breath tickling my lips, smell her peppermint rose scent.

"Gallagher Girl?" I whispered, breathing hard. My eyes went from hers down to her lips and back.

Her chest rose and fell with breaths faster than mine as her blue orbs peered into my green ones. "Yes?" Her voice was so quiet that I wouldn't have heard it if we weren't so damn _close._

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

And that was all it took. For as soon as the word left her mouth, my lips were moving in sync with hers as I deepened the kiss. She unbuckled her seatbelt with one hand before swinging her legs over so that she straddled me in the drivers seat. Holding her hair to the side, she pressed her lips to mine again. My hands dug into her waist as her fingers curled through my hair.

It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. It wasn't lust and adrenaline like the night from the party, but bliss and happiness, like I was sharing a truly meaningful moment with someone that I cared about. Cammie was so beautifully innocent and sweet that I felt like she was the one thing I could count on above all else. She deserved someone that would protect her and care for her, and I wanted to be that person for her. And there, sitting in that car with her lips pressed against mine, her fingers in my hair, I knew that that's where we belonged. Her keeping me grounded so that I wouldn't colaspe, and me holding her close in my arms where I could protect and shield her from everything bad in the world.


	4. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
